heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.01 - Request Denied
So, it was shortly after Jocelyn had arrived in Genosha that she'd received word that Thor would be able to see her. Since she could be summoned from anywhere, really, her location didn't matter all that much. The teen was dressed a little differently, in that she was wearing a pair of palazzo pants and an off-the shoulder crop top. It was hot in Africa! Even with her ability to absorb energy and avoid overheating, she didn't want to always draw attention to herself by being the weirdo wearing jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. She'd made her way to somewhere sort of private and she'd been brought up to Asgard. Upon arrival, she made the increasingly familiar walk to where Thor was currently holding court. She made it a point to speak with her escort to try and get an update on how things were going in Asgard, what the latest news was, and that sort of thing. She might not be Asgardian herself, but she had several friends who were or were closely tied to Asgard, and so she made it a point to keep up with things. Plus she had a tendency to get sucked into such matters by proxy and by dumb luck, whichever was in play at the time. Upon arrival, Jocelyn offers a respectful curtsey to Thor. He was royalty, and while she considered him a friend, she also knew that acting too familiar with him could undermine authority. She'd likely drop formality once they were alone. "Thank you for seeing me, Your Majesty," Jocelyn says to the man, not yet looking up. The news in Asgard was that the attacks were continuing in random locations and Thor was no closer to puzzling out why nor how to stop them than he was when he was first alerted to them. He only hoped he would figure it out before Asgard ran out of time for him to do so. Thor was indeed holding court, speaking with military leaders about the reports that were coming in, and he had sent for his brother. He was waiting for Loki to arrive. He led the mortal to a seating room and offered her mead. When she addressed him with formal tones, Thor gave her his full attention. "It is a pleasure, Flarebright. To what may I give thanks for thy visit?" he asks, tone formal but welcoming and warm. Perhaps Jocelyns presence in Genosha would give her some insights, then. Or at least be in a position if shards showed up there instead of New York to deal with it. One never knew. She just knew that she'd never want Magneto to get his hands on one of those things. That was the last thing either Asgard or Earth wanted. The woman took the offered mead, though she knew not to drink too much of it at once. She'd developed a certain tolerance level during her life in Detroit to be comfortable with a drink here and there. Asgardian drink, however, was powerful stuff. "I wish it were a social call," Jocelyn begins with a smile. "But it is a request, one that I hope does not come to pass. I am undergoing a covert operation currently. There is a potential threat back on Midgard that some of my allies and I are attempting to cut off at the source. Failure, at best, could result in one man gaining a vast dominion that could threaten the world, dictator style. Failure, at the worst, could start an all-out war". She pauses. "This is not a mission that I am involving the Young Allies in. They simply know I have left on a covert mission and do not even know the location of. It is for their own safety as much as it is mine," she explains to Thor. Which meant Eddie didn't even know the details. Another sip. "Before I go further, I'd ask you that this information not leave this room. I understand if you were to tell Lady Sif, but I'd ask she also not let the information leave her lips to any other if you chose to inform her of this. Our presence there must remain secret at all costs," Jocelyn explains. "Threats to Midgard are of my utmost concern, given it is a realm under my protection. What is it that thou art asking Asgard to do? I shall have to relay all of this information to my father whenhe awakes," says Thor evenly, not being a friend so much as the King is he sitting in for. "Of course," Jocelyn says. "What I am asking for is this. When we first met, you told me that if I ever needed your assistance, I just had to pray to you," the woman says. She understood the kingly aspect, and she respected it. She would also respect if he declined her request. There were many threats to Asgard right now. "What I would ask is more the purview of Heimdall than of yourself, I must admit. I do not ask for armies or weapons or anything of that nature. It is our intent that no lives be lost in our work, and is what we aim to prevent. However, it is possible that if we are discovered, we will quickly be in extremely far over our heads. I ask for an emergency escape option, in essence, for this one mission. If I were to reach out, that myself and my allies be transported either here to Asgard in the receiving location Heimdall brings people, or if it is possible, a safe location in the United States. I do not know fully the potential there, and only bring up the latter option because it would be safest for all involved, perhaps". She takes another sip before continuing. "I know that Asgard itself is under threat right now, and I wish I could bring you this request during a time of peace," Jocelyn adds. "And I will part ways with you as a friend either way, but the safety of your people must come first, if this would put too much strain on Heimdall and others. But I would also not be doing my duty as a friend if I did not explore every option to keep my friends and allies safe on one of the most dangerous missions we have undertaken as well, which is why I bring this request to you". And now, Jocelyn awaits Thor's response. The request is not an odd one. From a small strike force standpoint, it makes complete sense. The issue was the use of hte Bifrost. ANd Thor's lips pull into a frown. "I am sorry, Flarebright. That is not something that I can promise. The fight is not ours, and from what I understand of the given situation, it does not bear threaet to Asgard. Only to Midgard insofar as to say that a single person wishes to rule the whole of hte planet. Thou must understand that such a concept is neither foreign nor upsetting to me. As thou doth know, Asgard is ruled by one person; currently, myself though more usually my father. A change in leadership, in fact a more centralized government upon Midgard, may even been considered beneficial to Asgard in its dealings with thy realm. That aside, sparing the Guardian to watch over friends going knowingly into a battle that doth not endangerd Asgard, and then promising to do something that could... No. This can not be done." A simple nod is given to Thor. Jocelyn had figured this was at best a fifty-fifty shot. "I understand, and hope you do not think ill of me for making the request," Jocelyn says to Thor. There isn't any frustration or anger in her voice. She understood Thor's position. But when the safety of her friends was at stake, she had to try. "I do ask that you keep this information to yourself, of course". If the affairs of Migard's politics were what her mission was about, then Asgard wouldn't get involved either way, was the way she read it. "Nay, Flarebright. It was a right and fair and honest thing for thou to think of. I am only sorry that we can not assist thee," replies the Asgardian King. "Other than to inform Father of the possibilty of a political shift on Midgard which might bear future consideration, I see now reason for this to become a matter of fact," Thor adds. The possibility of a political shift was nothing that would be subtle, if anyone paid attention to the news and read between the lines. So Jocelyn wasn't concerned about having slipped that little bit of information into the conversation. "Of course, that only makes sense," Jocelyn agrees to the King's latter statement. Jocelyn then pauses for a minute, taking another sip. "I do have another question, one more as a friend and not a request," she adds. "If you have a couple minutes for it, of course," she says to Thor. Jocelyn didn't want to impose on Thor's time too greatly, as she knew he was very busy. But she also had trouble catching him for a conversation these days, too. "of course, my friend," Thor says easily, a gentle smile on his face now that he can put aside being King. This was one of those...weird questions. Perhaps one that Thor got more often than Jocelyn was giving him credit for. "You give people names. Flarebright, for example," Jocelyn tells Thor. "Tell me, how do you decide on these names?" Jocelyn asks. It had been something that had been nagging at her for some time, but she'd not really been able to ask, for whatever reason. Probably because there were usually other people in the room and she wasn't going to bring it up then. Actually.... no one's ever asked Thor about this, and the surprise at it is easily seen on his face. "I... It is tradition. The drawves are more well-known for it. Giving names and titles based upon deeds, actions, or attributes of a person. We Asgardians do it as well. Fandral the Dashing. Donar the Mighty. Volstagg the Volumnious. Hogun the Grim. and so forth. During our first occassion in which I did see thy powers, thou did make quite the bright flare. That thou did act to save a portion of Midgard from it was commendable. I wished not to forget it. Additionally, I knew only thy given name, Jocelyn, and recalled that thou did not wish to be called that whilst 'at work'. Having no other titles given to me for my use in addressing thee, I gave thee one. One that would always call to mind that bright flare that marked thy desperate desire to keep innocents and civilians safe, even from thyself. So now, when I speak thy given name, Flarebright, I recall this and when I am upon Midgard it helps keep me focused." Thor pauses, smiling gently. "My temper is much improved, but I still could do well with reminders that I am a far more potent being than most and need to keep myself in check more often than not... Even here upon Asgard, I am capable of such unmitigated destruction." There is a small smile that crosses Jocelyn's face as Thor explains his reasoning for the name he gave her, and she is silent as he speaks. There is a small look of relief that crosses her face, however, at the explanation as well. "I do not object to being given such a name, and it is an honor. I simply wished to understand the reasoning, both for the particular name and for why you do it. Thank you for that," Jocelyn says. There is a nod at the mention of potential for destruction. "I understand that well. My own powers are still young and are in their growing stages, and I must be careful to keep them in check as well. Not to the extent of your power, of course, but I also have not has as much time to hone my abilities," the woman tells him. Nor will she ever have that much time, seeing as she was a mortal. "It is a fine line that we have to avoid crossing," she agrees. Thor nods sagely, relaxing as the sudden worry of having given a name she did not like fades away. "Agreed," he says as his smile warms. And he finally reaches for some mead himself. Jocelyn's fear had been that the name had been given in reference to her failure to control herself, and thus was seen as incapable in some respect, since she only flared like that upon failure. Thor's reasoning, however, had put her mind at ease, and she could embrace it properly. She takes a drink. "So. Are you otherwise well?" Jocelyn asks. "I fear I do not have much time to stay and chat, but I do have some". Jocelyn would not be able to stay away from Genosha for long. "Have you been able to take any time for yourself of late?" she asks, some slight concern in her voice. She knew that ruling tended to be a full-time job, but one where getting a little bit of time to yourself was crucial. In so far that the name IS a direct reference to that failure, and yet to the need to protect that came with it, the need to continually check oneself to ensure such loss of control would not destroy everything. "I am as well as can be expected, yes. I am every busy as of late, but that is to be expected," Thor says with a faint smile. "Of course," Jocelyn says. "If there is anything I can help with, you can reach out to me, of course. I may not live here or be of your blood, but I am your friend. If there is a need for my talents, I suspect that I can disappear for a short period of time to help out, so long as I don't disappear in the middle of a crowd or something," the woman adds. She'd fought to protect people here before, and she'd do it again. She'd just likely need a summon, as she's unlikely to just be in the neighborhood these days. "I am glad you are well. I trust Sif is doing as well as you are?" she adds. She'd not seen Sif for some time either. "Oh! Before I recently left the States, I'd run into your brother a few times. Had you loaned him your hammer? He was carrying it around, and I did not think that was possible". "She is... resting," Thor says with a heavy pause in which he struggled to contain his worries. But the comment of his brother with his hammer is sufficient distraction, and so Thor smiles. "It is not, and the story is... complicated," Thor offers, knowing it is not enough. Tilting her head at both statements, Jocelyn looks at Thor. "Is there something I can do? I can heal and sense living energy. I get the sense something is wrong," Jocelyn offers, with some concern in her voice. It was one of her talents, and if there was something she could do, then Jocelyn would do it. At the statement of the story being complicated, Thor also gets a raised eyebrow. "I had thought it might be," the woman says. "If you do not mind, I would like to hear the story sometime," Jocelyn offers to him. It would be Thor's choice, however. She wouldn't press him on it. Not since Thor seems himself. In having to choose between speaking of his fears for Sif and of having been stuck in his brother's body.... There is definately a lesser of two evils here. "Sif is being cared for by Eir, and I shall inform her of thy offer. As for the story... well... doth thou recall the shard thou did find at Balder's Gate?" A nod is given. "I do," Jocelyn says. She wouldn't forget the time she fought, well, practically an ocean in many respects, anytime soon. Fandral had brought the shard to Thor, as Jocelyn recalled, and she'd given the man her report. Her attention is fully on Thor as she awaits the rest of the story. "It seemed that shard was able to do more than merely pull things from another realm into Asgard," Thor says, pausing to review his words. Realizing they would not be enough, he offers: "It was not Loki whom thou did meet on Midgard." There's a pause as Jocelyn confirms some suspicions she'd had in her head, but wasn't going to voice at the time. It would have been awkward. "It was you," Jocelyn says. "Which explains why you were insisting upon the hammer being your hammer, despite outward appearances," the woman states. "I suspected something of the nature, though the how and why eluded me". She'd met ThorKitty before. She knew such things were possible. "Were you bound not to speak of it?" she asks. "I felt it was not a good time, for the safety of Asgard, for anyone to think that the Trickster was on the throne when it should have been the Thunderer," replies Thor with an almost off handed shrug. Jocelyn could focus on the details of why Thor hadn't told her, or anyone else, or get upset about it. And perhaps months ago she would have. But not now. She'd seen enough to know how leaders had to always appear to be in command of the situation, and how if that appearance disappeared, then their power went with it. "I understand," Jocelyn says with a nod as she takes another drink of the mead. "I am glad that it has been resolved then," Jocelyn offers. He'd certainly not seemed fully in control of his body at the time. "And I hope that no harm befell Asgard as a result of the switch. It had to be difficult". The woman stretches her arms up. "Though I fear that I should return to Midgard. Thank you for your hospitality, as always, and for answering my questions," Jocelyn says to Thor as she stands. Thor stands, nodding his head regally, "Of course. As always, Flarebright, it is a pleasure to keep thy company." Category:Log